Very Fair Exchange
by patricia51
Summary: Set during the episode "Fair Exchange" after the first day at school. Realizing Kelly is upset about her drawing all the attention to her Yvette goes to her room to make her feel better. Kelly feels MUCH better. Assumes that a few days have passed since Yvette arrived. Femslash. Kelly Bundy/Yvette. Pretty much nothing but smut. Rated M.


Very Fair Exchange by patricia51

(Set during the episode "Fair Exchange" after the first day at school. Realizing Kelly is upset about her drawing all the attention to her Yvette goes to her room to make her feel better. Kelly feels MUCH better. Assumes that a few days have passed since Yvette arrived. Femslash. Kelly Bundy/Yvette. Pretty much nothing but smut. Rated M.)

(By the way, Yvette was played by Milla Jovovitch, proving that even as a teenager she was an absolute stunner. You can find a video summary of the episode on YouTube. Do not miss Yvette's first day in school.)

Kelly Bundy stormed up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her. How dare she? How DARE that French bitch flaunt herself like that and make all the guys who had been surrounding Kelly flock over to her? Especially after all she had done for Yvette, encouraging her to maybe try to get a guy interested in her.

She stalked over to the full length mirror and examined herself. Damn it she was gorgeous. Putting her hands on her hips she turned on way and then the other, admiring herself. What was not to love, to drool over about her? Blonde hair framing her perfectly made-up face. Not that she needed much make-up she thought smugly. Short red dress barely restraining her breasts and her long sexy legs showing most of the way up and accentuated by her matching red heels. How could any guy resist her?

For a moment she closed her eyes and remembered her moment of glory, slipping off her coat and posing. The rush of guys to surround her, all of them admiring her perfect body. And then she had to go ahead and kindly urge Yvette to do the same, never dreaming how the French girl was dressed under her coat. And how she looked.

It was obviously the French thing Kelly decided. Sure the other girl had pale white skin that her unbound dark hair falling about her bare shoulders brought out perfectly. And her black dress, even shorter than Kelly's red one had revealed even longer legs than hers that hardly even needed the black heels to show off. But was that any reason for the guys to nearly knock her down as they rushed off to be with that... that... that Hussy? Kelly wasn't exactly sure what a "hussy" was but she herself had been called one more than once and somehow she didn't think it was a compliment.

Her grumblings stopped abruptly when a gentle tapping on the door caught her attention. It was followed by the soft voice of the other girl, a voice that Kelly was determined to hate before the day was over.

"Kelly? Kelly are you alright?"

That French accent on top of everything else. Kelly wasn't exactly sure where "French" was but she knew it was some other country or state or continent. She just knew that it wasn't HERE and she wished Yvette would go back to wherever that other place was.

"Kelly?"

Apparently the French girl wasn't going to stop knocking. So Kelly opened the door, giving her best scowl which fazed the other girl not at all as she came in and closed the door behind her.

"What do you want?" Kelly hurled over her shoulder. "Come to gloat about how you took all the boys from me?" She turned around and frowned as a thought made its difficult way into her mind. "Speaking of boys why aren't you out with about four of them instead of being here?"

"Boys? Pfffffft," the dark-haired foreign girl sniffed. "All they want is one thing. They want to stick their tongues down your throat, grab your boobs and squeeze, put their fingers inside you and then their thing. And they want to do it all as quickly as possible because it makes them feel so good."

Yvette shrugged. "I think they believe they are making you feel good too but they don't take the time for that. But then at least they do buy you candy and flowers and jewelry and take you to fancy restaurants. So we do get SOMETHING out of it."

Kelly, who had never been taken to a fancy restaurant or given flowers and had certainly never received jewelry, was stunned. What Yvette was complaining about seemed amazing. All she ever got at best was a hamburger. Usually it was popcorn and a drive-in movie or a country road where she ended up in the back seat with her legs in the air once more. And she had fun but now she sensed that maybe there was more.

"So what do we do about them?" she asked plaintively.

"Nothing." Yvette shrugged again and Kelly could help but notice the other girl's entire body moved fluidly with the casual gesture. "Boys are boys. Do the best you can. Ask for more. Demand more. And then after all that find your genuine pleasures elsewhere."

"How? Where? With whom?" the bewildered blonde almost begged.

"With someone who understands. Someone who is willing to take their time. Someone who knows what really excites you, arouses you and pleases you. Another girl."

With that Yvette closed the distance between them that had steadily narrowed as they talked. She took Kelly in her arms and brought her lips to the blonde's mouth.

Automatically Kelly's mouth opened as it did every time the moment someone kissed her. But unlike all those other kissers Yvette didn't immediately plunge her tongue into her mouth, seeking to posses it. Instead the French girl's tongue traced the outline of Kelly's lips then gently captured the blonde's lower lip in her own, plucking it and then releasing it. The teasing made Kelly moan and extend her own tongue rather than waiting passively.

Yvette took immediate advantage of Kelly's eagerness, sucking the blonde's tongue into her mouth. Meanwhile her hands were dancing wildly but lightly over Kelly's sides, down her legs and up her back. She broke the kiss but before Kelly could express her displeasure the dark-haired girl started raining feather-light kisses over her face before moving to her neck and then her shoulders, using her lips and tongue all mover the blonde.

All the while the exchange student murmured a steady stream of compliments on lovely Kelly was, how sensual, even how sweet her skin tasted. Always before any compliments she received stopped as soon as she gave in. This was wonderful and she moaned deep in her throat.

Yvette s fingers hadn't stopped just because her mouth was busy. Kelly didn't realize her dress had been unzipped until she found it sliding down her body. And the perfectly deft touch the other girl had at releasing the catches of her bra was absolutely amazing. Never had it been done so easily and smoothly. AT the same time Yvette had somehow managed to slip out of her own dress and bra, leaving them both clad only in panties and heels.

Kelly fully expected Yvette to take her to bed now and no matter how surprised she had been by the whole thing she was ready, willing and eager for that to happen. Then she found out the other girl was just getting started. One hand slipped between them to brush over her breast. And Yvette wasn't grabbing it; she was exploring it with gentle strokes of her fingers and the warmth of the palm of her hand. The other hand danced down her back and over her butt. Instead of plunging inside her panties to grab hold that hand wandered here and there, touching her, massaging her and letting the tips of the fingers follow the creases and curves before one, just one finger, grazed the cleft between the cheeks, pushing the black lace of Kelly's skimpy panties against her tight opening. Black lace that was soaking more than she could have ever dreamed.

And it was then that Yvette's kisses moved down. Then both hands were on her bottom and the French girl's tongue was dancing here and there over her breasts. First it flattened and lazily circled Kelly's orbs. Then it slid between them and worked down to the beginning of her belly and making the blonde breathless with anticipation before returning to her breasts. Before she could even consider being disappointed Yvette s mouth rose, laving her right breast, circling it and climbing higher until just before it reached the nipple. It stopped and became pointed and jabbed. First at one incredibly hard nipple and then at the other. Back and forth. Back and forth.

Kelly was about to lose her mind. By now her usual lover had not only finished but had brought her home and dropped her off. Yvette was showing no signs of slowing down. The blonde's back arched so she could push her breasts to that wonderful tongue. Her hands locked in the dark hair at her chest level. And then it happened.

The licking, the flicking stopped. Teeth closed on one nubbin that was already so hard it nearly hurt. Slowly but remorselessly they tightened. Fingers were now digging into her ass cheeks. Then Yvette bit down and shook her head and for the first time in her life Kelly had an orgasm with ever being even touched between her legs. And that orgasm went on and on and was STILL going when the French girl straightened up, guided Kelly to the bed and fell on it with her. What was going to happen now Kelly had no idea but could hardly wait to find out.

Kelly Bundy was a selfish girl. But much or even most of that was caused simply because no one had ever bothered to show her any consideration. She drew attention because of her body and therefore she used it. Faced with someone who was exerting every effort to make her feel good the blonde desperately wanted to do something to show she could be giving too. But she had no idea how. But when Yvette recommenced kissing her and then slid a shapely smooth thigh between Kelly's open legs she tried.

She returned kiss for kiss, commencing her own exploration of the other girl. Her hands roamed, touching and caressing and following the French girl's curves. She tried to be as light and teasing as the other girl had been but bound she could barely restrain herself. For someone who had never restrained herself at anything it was a new and exciting feeling. But as the smooth, firm thigh glided back and forth between her legs she found her fingers roaming faster and her hips beginning to push up.

She had an idea. She really did have them now and then it was just no one believed it. She slid her foot up, her leg bending as she did. Then she pushed HER thigh between Yvette's legs. Immediately it was coated with the wetness flowing from the French girl.

"Kelly!" Yvette cried out. She ground faster and harder against Kelly as the French girl commenced to ride the blonde's thigh. She reared up on her hands, her head up and tossing. Kelly took the opportunity and engulfed one of the other girl's breasts in her mouth. She sensed this was the time to go all out and her hands seized the other teen's tight ass and held on as they both went wild. But it wasn't until Kelly, copying Yvette, closed her teeth on the other girl's nipple and firmly held it no matter how much the French girl bucked and flailed that first one girl and then the other exploded.

The dark-haired exchange student collapsed on the bed only to pull Kelly to her and hold her, stroking her hair and murmuring more endearments. Kelly snuggled and held the other girl back, reveling in the after glow.

When Yvette tipped Kelly's face up and gently kissed her the blonde had to say something. Never particularly adept at organizing her mind it was a bit disjointed but sincere.

"Yvette, I... I mean... never... never ever... like this... with you... it was so wonderful... thank you."

"You are welcome Mon Cheri," Yvette smiled and nipped Kelly's nose affectionately. Her face changed. "Never? Never with another girl?" When the blonde shook her head the French girl frowned slightly. "Well, goodness. I felt sure that you... after all I have seen the way that the lady next door, Miss Marci is it not? The way she looks at you. She wants you so much."

Kelly's jaw dropped. "Mrs. D'Arcy? That's not possible. She's married. She's been married TWICE."

"Piffle," Yvette waved away Kelly's objections. "The first woman to seduce me was married. I have seen Marci around you. She pretends not to look but her hunger for you is obvious" She laughed. "When you went up the stairs yesterday in that short leather skirt, tight top and boots she nearly fell off the couch watching you. So let her seduce you. She will love it and so will you. "

"Enough of that," declared the French girl. Her eyes sparkled. "It is time for, how you say it, round two?" With that Yvette stretched a very willing Kelly on to her back and began to kiss her way down the blonde's body. As the exchange student disappeared until only her long dark hair and eyes were showing Kelly kept thinking. "Marci? Mrs. D Arcy? Wow." And then Yvette's tongue went to work and Kelly forgot about everyone and everything else. Except that she could hardly wait for HER turn.

(The End)


End file.
